Alec's bed
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Alec's bed had always been the place they could always find solace and safety in, no matter how old they were (Mostly just drabble about my headcannons)


Alec pulled his blanket higher on his shoulder, snuggling down in his big bed. It was a cold night, the kind where a warm bed feels like heaven, and Alec drifted to sleep to the sound of rain on the institute roof.

The Nephilim dreamed on until it softly dissipated and reality crept through. Alec opened his eyes. His room was still dark and he could still hear the rain as it fell, the quiet shushing acting as white noise to calm his thoughts. He wasn't sure what had woken him until a knock came at the door.

The Nephilim was about to get up to answer it when the door creaked open and Izzy's head poked in. Her hair was in a lazy bun, messily piled atop her head to keep it out of the way while she slept.

Her voice was hushed in the dark. "Alec? Are you awake?"

She looked hesitant, biting her lip and keeping her head low.

Alec sat up in bed, looking over at his clock.

"Izzy? It's three in the morning."

She nodded, creeping further into the room.

"I know, sorry. Can I…. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Alec furrowed his eyebrows, concerned. Izzy only stayed in Alec's bed when something was wrong. It happened a lot when they were little and their parents were away in Idris or on a mission, and even after Izzy got older she sometimes liked a little more comfort after a breakup or a bad mission.

"Yeah, sure. You okay?"

The girl raced to the bed and shuffled under the offered blankets as Alec held them up for her, and the boy was suddenly reminded of when Izzy was little and afraid of the dark.

"Bad dream?"

Isabelle nodded, snuggling down in the bed beside her brother as he scooted over to allow her space. She looked small in his big bed, her body curling up under the blankets as she got warm.

"Yeah… I'm just worried about everything. Valentine, Jace, you."

Alec lay on his side, propping his head on his elbow so he could look at her in the dark room.

"Me? I'm fine."

The girl rolled over to face her brother, curling her legs up close to her chest.

"I know but I still worry about you. I love going on missions but I know that every time we go out we run the risk of one of us getting hurt. You're always protecting me and Jace and I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Aw Iz, I'll be okay. I'm not leaving."

Alec knew what it was like to grow up knowing everyone you love could leave or be killed at any time. It had been terrifying as a child, having to watch your parents leave and know they may not come back.

Alec had not been a child for long. Being the eldest meant being strong for the others, even when he was scared. Izzy was so young when their parents started leaving for missions and Alec wasn't much older. She'd cry and whimper when her hand was pulled from her daddy's, being told to be good as they watched their parents leave. Alec would wipe the tears from his little sister's cheeks and hide his own, taking her hand and leading her to bed. But she never wanted to be alone, she was afraid of the dark and without her mother to sing her to sleep she would just sit and cry. So Alec let her sleep in his bed and he sang her to sleep, hoping that his parents would be back when he woke.

Izzy smiled through her yawn, blinking her tired eyes. "I know. Thanks big brother, you're the best."

Alec laughed. "I know."

Rain pelted the roof, filling the room with the soft sound of rainfall before thunder began to roll through.

Alec sighed and got up from the bed, pulling an extra blanket and pillow from the closet.

"Scoot over a little." Izzy did as she was asked and watched Alec shuffle the pillows around, making space for more people in the large bed.

"What are you doing?"

The boy hardly looked up as he smoothed blankets down and threw clothes from the end of the bed.

"Storms started. You know Jace hates thunder, he'll be in soon and he never brings his own pillow."

When Jace came to live with them he'd been a scared, lost little boy. He never cried but he was heartbroken and lonely. He'd seen his father killed right before his eyes, terrified to make a noise as he hid. There had been a storm raging through that night, and Jace had been terrified of thunder ever since.

Alec still remembered the first time he found Jace shaking and hyperventilating alone in his dark room. He'd been so scared, huddled under his blankets trying to be brave, but had latched onto Alec as soon as the older boy wrapped him in a hug. Alec had lead him to his room and tucked him in beside Izzy, both children quickly falling asleep with their older brother beside them.

Alec's bed was the safe place that they could all find solace in and always find a warm place for them, even as grown up as they were now.

Izzy nodded and turned to the door as it swung open, watching Jace sprint through and practically jump to the bed.

"Alec, hurry up and get in. My feet are freezing!"

Jace hopped on his bare feet as he waited till his Parabatai was beside Izzy before jumping in and making himself comfortable. He pulled the blankets over his head and shivered under the covers, keeping close to Alec's side.

Alec smiled softly as Jace's voice came through, muffled by the blankets.

"I hate the stupid thunder. It's so loud."

Alec pulled the blankets tighter around the blonde, turning to do the same to Izzy.

"I know buddy."

They all snuggled down, Jace still jumping every time a crack of lightening or roll of thunder could be heard. Alec was almost asleep again when his door opened once again. Max walked through, still half asleep as he rubbed his eye. He yawned as he walked towards his big brothers bed, sleep ruffled hair sticking up in all directions.

"Max, why aren't you asleep?"

The little shadow hunter crawled onto the bed, eyes still barely open.

"My bed was cold. Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure bud."

Alec smiled, as he lifted Max into a space between him and Izzy, who was already asleep. The Lightwood tucked everyone in, his chest filling with warmth as he lay down surrounded by his family. There was nothing that made him feel more loved then being the one person they all came to for comfort. This was why he loved being a big brother, he was always braver when he had someone to be brave for. His bed was, thankfully, big enough to hold them all, and he never slept better.


End file.
